The Game of Servival
by Ghostwriter9396
Summary: The legion of Superheroes and Loonatics get blasted back to our time and captured along with a strange fire-fox demond. Now they must fight to servive and gain a gift many would die for... who will win, who will loose? contains some TechxRev...
1. The Camping Trip

**Err... Hi. This is a cross over with Legion of Superheroes and Loonatics Unleashed. With My own characters thrown in the mix as well. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Umm... I guess you need a summery... well... here's the layout... The Legion is traped in the Loonatics Time and need to get home... the Loonatics try to help... but both teams get sucked back into our time... that's where Shadowflames (Shades) comes in. She was on a camping trip with her class... until... well... you just have to read to find out... but all of them are captured and forced to compete for servival... here's the twist... there are no teams now... it's every man (woman) for themselves... will they be able to tear apart their realstionships in order to save themselves or will stonger alliances come about? **

The Game of Servival

By: Ghostwritter9396

I growned as the blue paper was flopped on my desk. It read...

CLASS CAMPING TRIP!

"Uh... Mr. Rottle?" I said raising my hand.

"Yes, Samantha?" I shivered. I hate it when people call me by my full name.

"Uh... is this thing mandatory... I mean... do we have to go?"

"Well... no... not unless you want to miss out on getting extra credit." He replied. "I thought you of all people would be excited... you're the most inthusiasctic geology student I've had in a long time." He said sounding a little disapointed.

Crap. Now I felt bad. "No, no. That's not what I... uh... all I meant was..." while I spulldered, trying to correct my mistake, the bell rang signaling the end of class and school.

"That's okay Sam... I know you'll be there." He smiled gently at me. I sighed as I waved my favorite teacher goodbey.

"A camping trip? Oh you're so lucky!" Exclamed Alexis as I walked with her and Matt to my place.

"I thought you hated geology Lex? Didn't you come back from the camping trip swearing you'd never go again?" Matt asked her with one eyebrow raised in amusment at her enthusiasm.

"Well... yeah. But Sammy's different. She likes all that nature stuff." Alexis said quickly. Matt and I just shook our heads as we reached my house.

"Well I better let her know now that I wont be able to help with Oli's birthday celebration this weakend. How do you think she'll take it?" I asked my two best friends.

"She'll blow up for about five minutes and then sign the permision form and then rant about it the whole weak... I donna know?" said Matt.

"Amazing." chirped Alexis.

"What is?" I asked. "My mom blowing up cause I can't help set up for your brother's party?"

"No." she answered looking at Matt. "The genius not knowing something for once."

I laughed as Matt glared at Alexis who tossed her strawberry kissed hair over her sholdier and walked in the house after me. Matt, still gritting his teeth, fallowed us.

"And what about Oliver's birthday party? He's turning eleven after all, and you said you would help." my mom said firmly.

"Mom... I din't know until today. Please just sign the paper... we'll be living on Thursday and coming back Saturday morning... we'll be back before the party." My mother sighed and took the permision slip from me. "Okay, but you have to make the cake before you go."

I groaned but agreed. After she signed it Matt, Alexis, and I went up to my room.

"Okay." said Matt as soon as my door was closed. He sat down on his usal spot on the black rung laying on top of my burgendy wooden floor. "You are planing on taking your watch with you right?"

"Of course." I said tapping the communicator watch on my wrist. "I never go anywhere with out it."

"Why? You'll be in the woods... do you really think that you'll be attacked in the woods?" Alexis asked.

"Well... no." I admitted. "But if anything does happen I'll have a way to inform you guys."

Matt nodded and then stared at a spot on my poster covered wall.

"Uh... Matt? The Ninja Turtles are cool Man... I don't think you need t stare a whole into thier poster." I said.

"No, I'm just thinking..." Matt trailed off.

"About..." Alexis prodded.

"Well... what if you need to transform in front of the class... I don't think... I don't know... I just have a bad feeling the more I think of it."

"Wow... you don't know a lot today." smirked Alexis.

"Dude... I'll be fine... I am a fox remember? I can sqirm out of any situation."

Well... that was on Tuesday... I went to school the fallowing day and Thursday I went camping. I gritted my teeth as the memory of the last true conversation I had had with my friends flew through my mind. Now I was in for it. I was lifted up in a cage along with six other, wierd looking creatures, and five other even stranger people. Oh yeah, I was in it deep.

**Okay, okay... I know it sucks... but it will get better... hopefully... cut me some slack guys this is my first one... and this is only chapter 1... I don't know how long it'll be... plz just bare with me... and don't forget to comment... Thanks! **


	2. Time Traveling

**Well, I'm a little more happy with this chapter then the last one. I hope you all will be too. This kinda stes the sceene for the two teams, Legion and Loonatics, and this is also when things get a little strange. Exuse my bad accent writing for Ace, I did my best. Anyways, enjoy!**

Ch. 2: Time Traveling

"Oh great!" Lightning Lad exclaimed as he and the others stumbled out of the time bubble. "Now where are we?"

The Leagion of Superheroes had been fighting the scavengers when Brainiac 5's time travel tech got blasted sending him, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, and Tripplicate Girl on a mega time warp. They had landed in the middle of a crowded city that had a little more updated technology then Superman's time, but was still primative to their advanced 31st century tech.

"Hmm... interesting..." muttered Brainiac 5. "We seem to be in the 28th century judging from my scanners."

"We've got company." said Saturn Girl picking up six figures comming straight for them.

"Are they hostile?" Asked Triplicate Girl.

"No. But they do want to know what we're doing here." said Saturn Girl.

With in a matter of seconds six multicolored antros had landed in front of the five legioneers.

They indroduced themselves as the Loonatics. Ace Bunny being the teams leader naturally did most of the talking with some occasional interrupting from an egostatistical malard named Danger Duck.

After listening to their situation, the Loonatics agreed to help the Legioneers get back to their own time. Brainiac 5 would be working with a green coyottee named Tech. A red road runner by the name of Rev didn't seem to thrilled with this. But he had calmed down after Tech wispered something to him. Satern Girl turned away from them trying to block the loud thoughts of the coyottee screaming at her.

So in time the time bubble tech was fixed... or so they thought... Right when they tried to leave another mega time warp problem occured... this time taking the Loonatics with them.

"Impossible!" exclamed Tech getting out... "We've gone back even further in time."

"According to my scanners we're now in the 21st century." Brainiac 5 stated in his close to computer like voice. The android turned on his thermal vision to check the wild life surrounding them.

"It appears we've landed in some sort of remote forest habbitat." muttered Tech observing the trees nearest him. "The most common wildlife to be found here would be small animals such as squerels, racoons, maybe some beevers... some bears, possibly wolves if those are mountains in the distance... and your average deer, rabbits, and foxes." he ranted.

Lightning Lad tilted his head and raised an eye brow. "Interesting facts mutt but how does that help us get back?"

Tech growled deeply but restained himself when Rev rushed over and put a gentle hand on his sholder. "Don't-let-him-get-to-you-Tech-it's-not-worth-it." Rev said calmly in his fast passing voice. "Right-now-we-need-to-work-together-if-we're-to-get-back-to-both-of-our-time-periods." This time he was talking to the group at large.

"Hey guys... we're not alone." said a pink bunny, Lexi, listening close.

"Don't worry." said Saturn Girl. "They're just animals. They wont hurt us if we avoid them."

Ace scaned the forest closely. Even with his super site he was having trouble marking where every living creature with in the nearest proximity of him and the others were. A slight fog had rolled in and it was getting dark, fast.

"It's not wise to be standing here like this. I suggest we all get to an inclosed camping ground." said Brainiac 5. He was a little irritated that Tech beat him to the punch of giving the stats on their location. After all, he was his team's genius and wasn't used to being cut to the chase like that. But he held his tonge... like the avian stated... they needed to work together to survive.

When the two teams found a safe place to rest for the night Ace and Lightning Lad set up a fire.

"What'd ya t'ink'n 'bout overs dere Duck?" asked Ace as Slam, a giant purple tazmanian devil, passed out the food. His own personal stash that he keeps with him at all times. Though where it had been kept he wasn't saying and the others felt like if they knew they wouldn't want to eat. The malard was unusaually quiet. He was laying on his back oposite Ace and staring up at the stars.

"How come you guys didn't freak out when you saw us?" Duck asked softly with a slight lith.

"Come again?" asked Bouncing Boy taking a bite out of whatever meet the devil had offered him. It was good, warm and tender. After it had been stoked on the fire for a few minutes that is.

"This isn't the first time people from other times, demensions, whatever, have run into us." continued Duck. "But all of them freaked out when they saw us. Why not you guys?"

"You know, Duck's gotta point." said Lexi who was sitting next to Ace.

"There's a first." muttered Ace and Lexi nudged him in the ribs.

"That's because where we come from, your kind, anthros, are still around. And some have even matted with other 'alliens' from our time." stated Brainiac 5. "You're not the first anthros we've come accrossed."

"Yeah, that. And believe us when we tell you we've seen creepier things then walking, talking, bunny rabbits." said Lightning Lad who was sitting next to Saturn Girl.

"Like what?" asked Lexi curious.

"Well... for starters... there's those guys." said Triplicate Girl, who was sitting in between Bouncing Boy and Brainiac 5, pointing over Lexi's sholder.

"Wha...?" All at once the two teams jumped to the defense.

A huge allien like creature had swooped down on them so quietly that not even Lexi's supper hearing had picked it up. But that might have been because they were hovering a few feet off the ground with out even a small motor running to hold them up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong... but isn't that kinda impossible in this time period?" asked Bouncing Boy shivering slightly.

"Bouncing Boy." said Brainiac 5.

"Yeah Brainy?" answered Bouncing Boy hoping that the green android was going to tell him off or call him idiotic or something like that.

"For once, you're right."

Bouncing Boy gulped. "You know Brainy... I was hoping you'd say that to me one day... I just wish it wasn't in this type of situation." He muttered.

The strange creature... noticably stranger looking then the six human-animals, wasn't that clear. All they were able to see, including Ace, was that the creature was a huge thing in the shape of a mutated human, with clawed feet and six arms, three on each side. It had four eyes and looking closely and straining his eyes to the point they hurt, Ace was just able to see the reason why it didn't need a motor or anything to keep it air born. It had wings. But no, Lexi should've still heard the wings moving right? Ace, puzzled, tried to think of why Lexi wasn't able to hear the wings beating. But before he could go any further with his thoughts he heard a voice that ran shivers down his spine. It was cold, sharp, and deffenately NOT human.

"Come with us or perrish where you stand."

It was an order, a command. No negotiating would be useful, and there was no way any of his little mind games would work on this guy. He knew that just from the sound of his voice. This was no one to mess with.

"Uh... t'anks doc. But we t'ink we'll stays right here, we likes the sceenary." he said. What was he saying? Was his voice box not listening to his brain. But then a soft voice in the back of his mind laughed a weak laugh and said, "Well, it was worth a shot anyways." He gritted his teeth when the creature stated the command again.

"You know what pally, dere's leven of us and only ones of yous. So I t'ink dat we'll be okays if we don't wants to join yas." Ace sneared.

"Look again bunny." the creature stated. "They're are more of us then you realize."

Saturn Girl gasped and clutched her head bending over in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Lightning Lad. Stupid question he told himself. Of course she's not okay, just look at her.

Saturn Girl couldn't reply. All the creatures surrounding them were now letting her know of their pressence. And it was torture to hear all the voices at once, especially when they were shouting like that in their corse native tongue.

"Fighting us will only result in death. While comming with us will insure servival." The leader of the pack of, whatevers, stated.

Brainiac 5 had been listening closely to the creature's voice, trying to match it and the dim outline of it with other creature information in his database. Trying to figure out what it was. Well, one's things for surcant. He clarified with himself. Whatever it is, it is not from this time period.

"Hey Brainy?" whippered Bouncing Boy.

"Yes Bouncing Boy?"

"Remind me to terminate all of your time traveling gear when we get home."

**So? I know, still dumb. I'm trying to set it up right, how am I doing? Again, sorry about Ace, his accent is kinda hard to type. Anyways, hope you like it. Ch. 3 coming up soon! **


	3. Let The Game Begin!

Ch. 3: Let The Game Begin!

"Oh nice." I muttered as Randle tripped me up and I fell hard on the forest floor. "Real mature Rat-Face!" I shouted at him as the other kids laughed.

"Randle! Back of the crowd NOW!" shouted Mr. Rottle as he helped me up.

"What good is that gonna do? She'll join me in a few minutes anyways, she's so slow." Randle shrugged and walked to the back of our group. I had to take a drink of water then... I could feel my temp rising in anger and knew if I didn't literally cool myself down, I would give myself away.

"Enough!" snapped my teacher. "Sam, you walk with me."

I didn't really mind, it would keep the jerk heads from mess'n with me, and I could talk to Mr. Rottle about the cool rocks I had been looking at when Randle tripped me, but I couldn't help feel embarrassed by having to be escorted by an adult to protect me when, every fricken night, I went around the city protecting everyone! INCLUDING MY WONDERFUL CLASSMATES!

We finaly reached our camp site around sunset. We all flopped our bags on the ground and rested a minute or two before setting up our tents and stuff. As I fell on a log I noticed a red smere on my knee. On closer observation I realized that it was dried blood. Damn moron skinned my knee! I took a few deep breathes then started setting up my tent.

Randle was about 2 or 3 yards from me and I watched with amusement as he struggled to get his tent up.

"Need help?" I asked. Okay, so I'm a nice person who feels the need to help anyone in need no matter who they are, so sue me.

"Not from you birdy." he grunted.

I closed my eyes as they flared up in rage. I hate that nickname! He and the three other boys who are normally hanging around him came up with it after finding out my last name, Robinson. Their leader, Kyle Anderson, started calling me that. So him, Randle, and the two Fellmen brothers, Allec and DK, have made that their number one taunt for me.

I saw the shadow of one of his ropes on the hard dirt floor and twisted my wrist ever so slightly. The shadow rose a few centimeters off the ground and started turning into a solid form of the item it had been reflecting. Oh yeah, it was cool to be me. I pointed with my fingers to Randle's anckles and the shadow rope went straight for them, right when Randle took a step back from leaning against on of the polls he had just managed to get up.

WHAM!

"What the...?" Randle shouted as he held a spot on his head, his baseball cap which he wears backwards on his brown hair had fallen off, and you could see his blue tipped bangs falling in his eyes.

"Randle are you okay?" Mr. Rottle asked hurring over to help him up.

"I was tripped." Randle muttered.

Everyone stared at him, I was trying not to laugh.

"Randle, you weren't tripped, there was no one near you _to _trip you."

Randle shrugged and retrieved his hat. "I know what I felt okay?"

Mr. Rottle looked at him in concern. The shadow of course was already back in place on the ground where it belonged. Oh yeah, it was soooo cool to me.

Later that night I had woken up to use the bathroom. It was on my way back, that I got myself into the worst trouble of my life.

Right before I reached my camp site, a low growl to my right told me something was watching me. Making sure I was alone, I conjured a flame at the tips of my fingers and held the five flickering lights above my head to allow it to cast a dim ring of light around me. If it was an animal, the fire should scare it away, if it was something else, then I was in trouble. I grabbed a nearby stick and did one of the most stupidest thing in the world, I prodded the bush where the growling was coming from. A short pause, and... I was in trouble.

A doberman anthro came leaping out at me. I was hoping this wasn't one of _her_ anthros, but there was no mistaking that collar.

"Where are you going at such a late hour?" the doberman growled.

"To bed. Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Now, I looked like an ordinary human, I was holding a flame in my hand, and I was talking about seeing him before, refering to a past battle. Can anyone say "cover blown"?

"You may know me, but I don't know you."

I blinked. Was it just my good luck that this guy was seriously dumb, or was he just toying with me?

"Have it your way." I said and ran.

"Come back here!"

If he was chasing me, I had to asume that he knew who I was. Why else would he run after me? Jumping in a pile of bushes I crouched down and quickley transformed. I felt my limbs bulking up, my face elongating slightly, my ears shooting into my head (a weird feeling) and reapearing, poking out of my black hair. And the weirdest sension I don't think I'll ever get used to no matter how many times I do this, a tail grew. After I was done, I straightened up. I was still in my baggy tan cargo shorts, my black t and green cotten vest, and my dark brown hiking boots. I had to make a mental note to thank Alexis when I got home for lining all my closes and shoes with shadow thread so my they wouldn't tear when I transformed. I romed my eyes trying to find the doberman. I raised my wrist and tapped the communicator.

"Yo, Matt."

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Dude, shouldn't you be asleep? I was prepared to yell at you for at least five minutes if not longer." I said slightly stunned that he was ready to recieve a call this late.

"I told you I had a bad feeling. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why does anything have to be wrong? I just thought I'd let you know I'm taking a nice little stroll in the woods at night while a crazed doberman chases me. That's all. There's nothing wrong." I told him in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "Not that doberman from last week is it?"

"Err... yeah... and thanks man, I think you just did permantant damage to my ear drum... I'm in anthro form right now."

"Sorry."

"It's cool man. Just stay on in case I need you to do something."

"Like what? There's nothing I can do from here. You're in the woods and no where near technology right now."

"Thanks for the help. I'll keep you posted." I muttered this time I was dripping with sarcasm.

I turned my commincator off and listened closely.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

Seconds passed. Then minutes.

"Come on. I know you're out there."

Just then this strange fog came rolling in.

"What the...?"

I couldn't see clearly and it sounded like the whole world's volume was turned down to just barely audible. I tried to get up to get back to camp and get everyone out of here, but before I could take three steps, a huge, something, blocked my way.

"Come with us or die."

So there I was, trapped in a cage, with eleven other weirdos, being dragged to lord knows where, and getting snapped at every time I tried to ask a question. It sucked to be me.

When we were finally set down, I got my first real look of whatever had grabbed me. And from the similar looks of horror and shock on the others, it was their first reall look too.

The creatures were at least eight feet tall. With three arms, clawed feet, and four eyes. All glowing a different color, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. They were built like a human, at least in the chest cavety, and had hair like a humans. But their mouths were more like a birds and their ears were... well... were more like a bug's anteni. And they had wings, big wings. Black with green streaks. Their armer was gold and black and their skin, or whaterver it was, looked like an ash color. The only white they had on them were their raiser sharp teeth, and the claws on the feet. Their hands, covered in black gloves, were gipping weird electical spears.

"Time Scorpians." muttered a green boy with yellow hair and purple eyes to my left.

"Time what?" I asked.

"Time Scorpians. They're a race that live in time wormwholes. They prey off of the space around them, but when their realeased, which can happen if time traveling goes badly, then they can be... unfriendly." He explained looking at me.

"Okay... which one of you weirdos unleashed these bugs?"

"Scorpians aren't bugs, they're..."

"Spare me. I'm not in the mood." I snapped at the green coyottee. Man those two sounded just like Matt when he was in a ranting stage about... anything.

"Enough talking. Come with us."

We were hearded, like sheep, to a cliff edge.

"You all will be realeased into this valley." The leader said pointing to a wooded valley basin below us. "You will have 72 hours to fight eachother. Only one will stand. The others will fall. The one standing will clame victory and the ability to travel back in time to one moment and alter time. A gift many would die for."

"Why so generous?" I asked suspiciously. My heart was racing. If this wasn't a trick, then I could...

"It is our duty to grant those who set us free this wish. But because we are not sure which one of you has set us free, there has to be a challange. A game if you will. The game of servival."

"Why pick me up?" I asked them.

"You are a human-animal like these six? You are with them are you not?"

I thought quickly, and the thought of changing the past, of saving...

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then let the game begin. May the strongest warrior win." And with that each one of us was taken by a Time Scorpian and carried and dropped into the valley. The six anthros powered up jet packs that landed them safely. The five wierd humans just stoped falling all together and merely floated down gently. I reached behind me but remembered I didn't have any of my gear with me. I prayed with all my might that there would be something on the ground I could use, and that I could reach it from this distance. I took a deep breath and yanked with my arm, trying to pull a shadow up. For a moment I felt that I had failed and I would be dead before I reached the ground. I was still falling, but then...

"Gotcha!" yelled a red haired man in a black and yellow spandex suit. He had pale blue eyes and a scar running over his right one.

He set me down gently on the ground. "You okay?"

"What the...? How did you...? Who are...?" I was spluttering, completely in shock.

"What? Manners hasn't been invented yet? You could throw in a thank you in that jumble of words you know." he mubbled and walked away.

"Hold it! All of you!" I said, finding my voice at last.

"Okay, first off, we don't listen to you. Second we don't have too. Third, we're going to have to put you down anyways so what's the point in explaining who we are, or where we came from?" the red haired man asked.

"Because I'm the 'protector' of this world, if that's what you wanna call it, and I need to know. Plus, I like to know who I beat up." I snapped back.

"You heard the man... we don't have to help you and we don't have to explain anything to you. You're on your own."

I stared as he started walking away. Oh yeah... it totally sucked to be me.


	4. Heads Or Tails?

**Okay... I don't know about this chapter. It's... well... a big debate. But I was trying to clarify and give details on the characters. I don't know if I did a good job... anyways... let me know how you like it... **

Ch. 4: Heads or Tails?

"Lightning Lad wait!" said the green boy. "We have to stick together."

"Brainy you heard what he said... it's every team for itself out here."

"No. He said it's every man for himself out here!" I shouted at him.

"Listen Fox Girl we're not listening to you. Why did you volentere yourself to even be in this possition. You got yourself in now you get yourself out!"

Fox Girl? "I think you need to clean out those ears of yours Bolt Boy because I wasn't asking for your help. I was clarrifying the rules since you obviously misunderstood them!"

"Enough!" snapped a yellow bunny. "Now why she wanted to fight is her own stupid business 'nd we don't need ta know 'bouts it. But we can't splits up. That's what they wants."

"Did you not hear what the prize was? Splitting up and taking each other out sounds good." said an orange duck. "I mean... we could change so much if we wanted to... stop you know who from sending that damn rock and cursing us with all of this shit!"

"Duck shut up!" snapped a pink bunny.

I stared at him. "You'd really turn your back on your team like that?" I asked him stunned.

"Of course he wouldn't. He's just talking as usual." stated the pink bunny.

"Am I Lexi? Am I?"

"Shouldn't you be heading off to China Town for dinner right now?" I asked him getting anoyed by his arragant tone.

"Shouldn't you be going off to be turned into a mints coat?" he snapped back.

My eyes flared up. "Watch it antre or I'll be having a mid night snack soon."

"Okay enough!" shouted a blonde haired girl with pink eyes. "I don't care what we're going to do. Let's just do it fast!"

"Well, I think we should decide this in the morning. Call a truth for the time being and gain some energy." said the green boy.

"I agree." said the coyottee.

I swept my red bangs over to my right eye where they had lost possition.

"Okay, okay. We'll da'vide in ta teams, then get some shut eye 'nd make our moves at dawn." said the yellow bunny.

"I don't care." I said. "See ya!" I started walking away when the pink bunny called me back.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned my head to look at her, my hands folded over my twin braids. "You're all alone?"

"Oh no, my teams just invisable and mute." I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people ask obvious questions. I never can give a straight answer.

"Really?" the malard asked.

I stared at him. "What? They don't have sarcasm where you're from?" I asked. The duck opened his mouth, stopped, thought for a moment, then started to look really embarrassed. Feeling that I had done a good job in humiliating him, I turned around again to walk away.

"But that's not fair to you." the pink bunny called after me.

"So? I'm used to being the odd one out believe me." I stopped again and turned 'round to look at her. Why was she so concerned about me?

"Ace. I think we need to go in groups of two. Even the odds out. Which ever team is left standing has to fight each other and that'll determine the winner." She said turning to the yellow bunny.

"Ya knows some'n Lex, I t'inks ya gots a point." He said. He turned to the red haired loud mouth. "What'd ya say?"

The red head turned to his team. "What about you guys? You okay with it?"

No one seemed to have a problem so they all paired up. I leaned against a nearby tree trunk while I waited for the odd man out to be stuck with me.

The two bunnies teamed up with each other, the coyottee went with the red road runner, the duck went with a huge purple dude (I wasn't too sure what he was), the red haired guy went with the blonde girl, and a chubby guy in a blue spandex suit and yellow goggles went with a small girl with white hair that had purple and orange streaks in it and purple eyes. All that was left was the green boy.

"Well Brain Boy I guess you're stuck with me... that okay?"

He jumped at being called 'Brain Boy' and I laughed softly. "Err... I don't think I have a say in the matter." he replied.

We all nodded to each other and then started out in different dirrections to put some distance between us. As the green boy and I walked I looked at him. "So, what are you exactly?" I knew his type... hell... I had a crush on his type... and his type loved to give information for just the sake of showing off how smart they were.

"I'm an android. Half machine, but also organic, in some ways." he responded.

"You got a name?"

"Brainiac 5. I'm a decendent of the original Braniac 1.0 and have a 12th level intellengence."

"Okay..." I said slowly not quite understanding what that ment. "What about the others? Who or what are they?"

"Well, the red haired one was Lightning Lad, he can blast, well... lightning bolts, and can be a bit irrational sometimes." he started.

"So I've noticed."

"The blonde was Saturn Girl, she can read minds and is the one who normally tries to keep everyone calm."

"Yeup. Noticed that one too. But what about the other two?"

"Well, Bouncing Boy is the team's comedian. And Triplicate Girl, she's like the team's cheer leader I guess... but you don't want to mess with her... she's... tough." he said. "I don't know if I got all of that right. I try to be abservent, but being among humans, I'm the first Calluent to do so."

"Okay... what about the six colorful animals?"

"Them I'm not too sure of. You see, my team, the Legion of Superheroes, we're from the 31st century. Those guys, the Loonatics, are from the 28th century. All the data that was on them was errased during the Great War in the 30th century. But we've gained a basic idea of them. Ace is the yellow bunny, and he's the teams leader. Then, the pink one is Lexi, the orange duck you were wanting to eat was, well, Duck."

"Yeah, what's his name?" I asked a little irritated that duck was all he was giving me.

"That is his name... Anyways, the purple tasmanian devil is Slam, the red road runner is Rev, and the coyottee is Tech." He finished.

"Okay." I said again.

I wanted to ask how they got here but I decided against it.

"You can't fly can you?" He asked. I paused at the random question then rolled my eyes again. Did he not see that I had to be snatched from the air?

"Oh yes I can, I just forgot how to flap my wings when those time thingies dropped me." I said.

He looked irritated with my sarcasm. "Then you have to hold on to my hand." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"We need to find a safe high ground to camp and the best way is from the air."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so? I honestly don't need your help with this. I can't fly but I can ride." And with that I walked over to a tree and yanked my hand back in thin air. The shadow around it's trunk lifted up and pulled away from the ground. I grabbed the shadow as it salidified and squashed it until it was a perfectly flat pancake the size of a pothole cover. I tossed it in the air and made a punching movement t'wards it. A jet of flame ignited it and it hovered above the ground, waiting for me to get on. I saw the look of astonishment on the android's face as I lept on to my ride. "Well?" I asked him. "You coming?"

**Umm... yeah... not the best I know... just give me your honest opinion... we'll see what the others are up to next chapter... plz review... I need them bad... **


	5. The Homesickness, The Fear, And The Plan

**Okay dudes... fair warning... this chapter has some character comforting characters. All but one... are ment to be romantic relationships. So in here we have Lightning LadxSaturn Girl, AcexLexi, and RevxTech... the last section is just friendship... or slowly developing friendship... Also... I only wrote what a few of the characters were doing to give a decent idea on what everyone's mood was... if you really want to know what the others that I didn't mention (Bouncing boy and Triplicate Girl, and Duck and Slam) are up too... let me know and I'll se if I can write something up... but this gives you a clear idea on what they're all thinking and feeling... so with out further a due...**

**Oh really fast... as stated this does have techxrev in it... I'm a huge fan and couldn't do this story with out having at least one scene with them in it... sorry... but if you don't like... then don't read... I'm not forcing you... in other words... no flamming or tagging or whatever it's called... just let it be... **

Ch. 5: The Homesickness, The Fear, And The Plan

"I can't believe this!" Lightning Lad stated hotley as Saturn Girl piled up fire wood. "That fox girl better watch herself... she's my first target."

"Her name is Shadowflames." Saturn Girl said calmly. "And I don't think she'll be easy to beat. She has a strong reason for doing this."

"You got a look at her? I thought you didn't like reading minds with out permision." He said snearingly.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't dangerous... to us or herself. Something about her didn't feel right with me at first... but after seeing her past and everything... she just wants answers... and... I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Talking about her like she's not human... like she's just a... I don't know... she didn't give me permision and I'm just talking about her like her story is mine to share... forget I said anything." Saturn Girl turned away after putting the last piece of fire wood on the pile. "I wanna go home Garth."

Lightning Lad stared at her. He knew she did. He knew they all did. He knew he did. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I know." He said.

After a few seconds she seemed to get a handle on herself. Pushing him away she looked up forgeting to whipe the tears off her cheeks. "I'm fine. Just make the fire will you?"

Lightning Lad smirked and pointed a finger at the pile of wood. A small bolt of lightning blasted the dried bark to flame. "Happy?" he asked. Then he noticed the tear tracks on her face. His eyes softened. _She must be in distress if she's been reduced to tears._ He gently whiped them away. "It'll be okay, Susan." he wispered, using her real name. "I'll make sure we'll get back. And you know Brainy's probably already building something that can get us home since our time geer seems to be busted. It'll be okay, we'll get home, I promise."

Now, Saturn Girl was a strong willed, independent woman who rarely let anyone take care of her, unless she had no choice. But she couldn't help feel comforted as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his soft voice. He had always been there for her, even when she was anoyed with him.

They layed down by the fire with Lightning Lad, in a fit of shivalry, resting Saturn Girl's head on his sholder so she didn't have to lay fully on the hard wooded floor. He knew the headache's she could get from a hard sleeping ground. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep, stroking her hair softly. _I promise, we will get home._ He thought to himself before he too drifted off uneasily.

Ace stared into the fire he had made with his lazer vision. Lexi sitting next to him with her head on his sholder. "You okay?" She asked him.

He nodded slightly, not sure if he could voice his feelings. He was scared. Scared for his team, scared for the Legion, scared for that fox girl they had met. He wasn't used to being set on the ones he tried to protect. He wasn't used to being forced to hunt and kill his friends.

Something of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Lexi turned her face slightly and gently kissed his sholder. "I know, Ace."

"I can't do t'is, Lex." he muttered, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears. "I can't fight any of 'em." He wrapped her in his arms and burried his face in her blonde hair.

She sat there, letting him cry, crying into his chest herself. How could they fight the others? She wasn't strong enough for this.

When they pulled apart slightly, Ace looked surprized to see tear tracks on his pink bunny's face. "Ah, Lex. Don't yous be upsets too." He gently whiped them away. "I'll gets us outa heres, Lex. Ya jus' watch me." He tried to give her his signeture confident, overly cocking smile, but he was sure it came out like a watery wet grimis. How ever it looked, Lexi seemed to find it amusing. She laughed softly as she saw the weird way his mouth turned up at the corners, trying to reasure her that everything was okay.

His eyes softened as she laughed, he knew she was hiding all of her fear and homesickness behind the laugh. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently lifted her into his lap. When they broke apart, she put her head under his chin, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He heard her breathing slow down as she driffted to sleep in his arms. He laid down, not realeasing her. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he too gave in to his tired body. _I promise Lex, I will get us home. _Was the last thing he thought before his eyes finally closed.

Tech was crowtching down by the fire stoking it to get it going. He looked over to his boyfriend. Rev was leaning against a tree trunk staring into space.

"Hey, you okay over there?" Tech asked a little concerned about the unusually quiet road runner.

"How can we do it, Tech?"

"Uh, do what?" Tech asked confused.

"How can we fight Ace and the others?" Rev asked... talking slowly for once, his voice cracking. "I don't think I could do it."

Tech couldn't help but remember the time when Rev was forced to fight his little brother. That hadn't been easy for him, and he only concented in the end to save Rip from being controled by an allien parasite.

"Hey." Tech said softly walking over, sitting next to him, and wrapping Rev in his arms. "I know. I'm not sure how we can either. But we don't have to hurt them. We can throw the battle before things get out of hand. Kay?"

Rev burried his face in the coyottee's chest. "I don't know if I can even do that. They're our friends, Tech. Why can't we just go home?"

These words stung. Tech had always been able to fix whatever had gone wrong in the past, but now...

"We will, Rev. We will." was all he could say as he stroked the avian's dawn on the top of his head. "That I promise you." and with that, he leaned in and kissed Rev softly on the beak, sealing the promise.

The two stayed glued to each other for a few minutes. Rev's beak opened slightly to allow Tech to deepen the kiss. Then Tech dragged Rev to his feet and walked him over to the fire. "We can't really worry about it right now, we need to sleep to have enough strength to worry about it tomarrow." Tech said soothingly as he laid down and brought Rev into his arms. "It'll be okay, Rev. It'll be okay."

"I wanna go home, Tech." the road runner said as silent tears fell down his cheeks and onto the front of Tech's green uniform.

"I know, Rev. I know." Tech said stroking Rev's back. He had no idea if he was comforting him or not, but he was hoping that he was calming him down enough for him to get to sleep.

Rev, shaking slightly from the tears, felt a soothing warmth run through him with each word the coyottee said. He clutched Tech's shirt slightly, wanting to make sure that he didn't disapear like their home did. His thoughts turned to the Legion. It was their fault that he, Tech, and their team mates were dumped into this primitive time period, forced to fight for their lives. If he and Tech won that prize, he would go back and make sure that the team never helped those futuristic freaks.

Tech felt Rev stiffin slightly and rubbed his sholdiers soothingly. "It's okay, Rev. It's okay." he suspected the cause for Rev's sudden movement, and empethised with him. If it hadn't been for those Legion people he and Rev wouldn't be currled by a fire in the middle of a forest scared for their lives. They would be in his lab, he working on some new invention, and Rev sitting next to him, passing him tools, and talking to him about random little things. And then he would force Tech to take a break and they would go to his room and relax for a while.

Tech closed his eyes as the image of him and Rev currled up under his covers filled his mind. He wrapped his arms around Rev a little tighter and nussled his cheek into the top of his road runner's head. _I'll get us out of here Love, that I do promise. And then it will just be you and me for as long as you want. _

Braniac 5 watched as the strange fox girl lit a camp fire for them. She sat on the ground and started to undo her braids.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she tied her hair back into a high, but short pony tail.

"I fight better with my hair up and off my sholders." She explained. "Last time I fought in braids, my hair whipped around and hit me square in the face. So I tie it back."

Brainiac 5 stared at the fire. He didn't understand humans at all. She had transformed into a human girl when they reached the camp site, scaring him half to offline state.

"What? You've never seen an anthro soldier before? Can't those six loony guys transform?" she asked laughing at his reaction.

"No, they can't, and what are anthro soldiers?" he asked, this girl was really good at making him irritated, he hated feeling dumb.

But the girl didn't explain. She let her smile fall and then walked away to make the fire.

"So what's our game plan?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure. What are you're powers Fox Girl?" he asked, then immidiately regreted it.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted at him. "My name's Shadowflames!"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't tell..." he started.

"You didn't ask." she shot at him.

"Okay, well, what are your powers, Shadowflames?"

"Well, you've seen my powers, fire weelding, salidifying shadow, and I can..." she trailed off, turning a little red.

"Yes." he egged her on.

"When I'm put under stress, I can speed up and gain super strength or something like that, I don't know. A friend of mine said it was the adrenaline enhancing my muscle compacity or something... I can't explain it." she muttered. She looked over her sholder and pealed a shadow off the ground. Brainiac 5 watched as she held the black mass in her hands. She screwed her face up and all of a sudden it took the shape of a long dagger. But she didn't mold it like she did with that fire circle she used to fly.

"How..." he began, but she cut him off.

"All I have to do is think of what somthing looks like, and then the shadow will take that shape, if I tell it too."

"If you tell...?"

"If I think of the shadow taking it's shape, I don't know how it works, it just does." she explained.

"Well, I don't know how we should approach this." he confessed feeling embarrased. "If I had a decent scan of everyone's abilities, I would be able to devise a conclusion in a matter of minutes, but..."

"Why do you guys want to fight against your team mates anyways?" the girl asked.

"What? Those are the rules."

"And what happens if we break 'em? Or better yet, what happens if we just refuse to fight? It's not like we can be forced."

"Remember how I said Time Scorpians can be unfriendly? Well, if we don't fight, they're going to... well..."

"What?"

"Remember how I also said that they feed off of the space around them? Well they don't have that anymore... so they need another food source..."

"They'd eat us?" she asked sounding discussed.

"Not us persay... but our energy, and the energy of others." He clarified fast.

"Others? The city!" her eyes got wide with understanding. "I have to stop them!" She got up.

"No! They wont go to the city if we do what they want." he said rushing over to her.

"Oh? And what if they get hungry while we're kicking each other's asses? This is serious Brain Boy and I'm not going to be stewing here playing war with you freaks if my city's in danger!"

Brainiac 5 stopped. He didn't know how to reasure her that everything would be fine if she just calmed down and listened to him.

"I need to let Matt know." she muttered more to herself then to him. She raised her wrist and tapped the communicator watch. A crackling noise came from the speaker, then... nothing.

"DAMN IT ALL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT?" She shouted in frustration and shock. "Of course. They threw me up against a tree." she muttered tears filling her eyes.

"What?" asked Brainiac 5.

"When those demonic bastards came for me... I didn't know what the hell they were, I thought they were knew mutations that an old 'friend' of mine worked on. I fought back and they slamed me up against a tree. A doberman anthro who had been chasing me had cought up and got hit with an electrical zap from one of their spears. That's when I realized that they weren't from _her_, because the doberman would've been on their side and they wouldn't have hit him like that... he's kinda like her fav soldier. So I went with them... but my watch must've gott'n smashed from the collision with the tree... now I can't warn anyone... I can't do anything... and I don't even know how far away from the city we are... I can fly fast, but if we're too far, I might not be able to fly fast enough." she rambled. Fire had flared up in her eyes as she recounted her adventure, and tears filled her eyes when she realized how helpless she was. She seemed to be crying molten lava.

Brainiac 5 had no idea what to do or say.

"We have to send those bastards back to where they came from." she said whipping her eyes. "And I know not one person can do it, but if we all work together... maybe we can."

"You need a time portal in order to force them back, and that wouldn't be a problem... except the technology to do so hasn't been invented yet, and ours is broken." said Brainiac 5.

"Fine, we'll fix it. But we have to stop those things from getting to the city." She pleaded with him, wanting to hear agreement from him.

Brainiac 5 thought about it. "We'd have to gather everyone, and smooth over some rough patches between a few members of both teams, and you, but it might be possible. I just don't know how probable it'll be."

"Does it matter? As long as their's a one percent chance of it working, then I'm in."

Her determination, loyalty to her responsibilaty, all of it took him by surprise. _She has the same spirit as Superman._ He realized.

**Yeah, okay... it still sucks... actually I was getting embarrassed when I was writing all that... that's the first time I'd written anything like that and shared it... oh well... I tried... Ch. 6 will be up here soon... I hope... plz don't forget to comment and hope you enjoyed at least the idea behind my horrible discriptions... **


	6. Siece All Fire!

**Okay, here is where things get a little interesting... I hope... it's just gathering everyone but Shadowflames discovers something about herself in this chapter. Slam does have a few words to say and because I don't like typing his goblygook words I just put what he was saying in (). Hope you like it...**

Ch. 6: Siece All Fire!

Duck scanned the forest before him. He was on the constant watch for any sign of the enemy. _Who ever thought I'd have to put my guard up to protect me from my friends?_ He thought bitterly to himself. Next to him Slam was doing the same. He had rambled on about how he hated this whole situation the previous night and Duck, though tired of hearing him complain, couldn't help but agree. He tried to snap Slam out of it by saying that it was Ace that had told them to split up and fight each other so he was proven to care more for himself then he did the others. That thought, though true reasoned Duck, still hurt. He and Ace fought a lot... but he had come to view the bunny as a brother like figure to him. One who he could compete with to try and better himself. Of course he would never say this to Ace's face, or anyone else's for that matter, but still... how could he fight him? How could he fight any of them? He didn't mind about the Legion people... he didn't know them, and if it wasn't for them the Loonatics wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.

"You hear that Slam?" Duck asked suddenly, listening intently to a russling noise to his left. He and Slam backed up to each other as another similar noise came to their right.

"(What is it?)" asked Slam getting into fighting stance, ready to create a massive tornado if need be.

"If I knew that, then I wouldn't be standing here, I'd be kicking butt." Duck replied a little irritated.

"Yo Duck, ya can chill it's jus' us!" a voice rang out.

"Ace?" Duck asked a little surprised that the bunny didn't just do a surprise attack on him and Slam.

"Yeah, it's jus' me and Lex!" Ace's voice said.

There was something odd going on thought Duck. Why didn't Ace Show himself?

"Where are you?" he called out.

"We've found a fighting ground, a nice clearing to move freely! We're about two miles in front of you!" called Lexi's voice.

It was a good thing that Duck wasn't the smartest malard in the pond... otherwise he would've found it suspicious that he could hear them from two miles away.

"Come on Slam. Let's go get that prize!" Duck shouted excitedly as he started running to the clearing.

"Hurry up Bouncing Boy!" called Triplicate Girl as she waited for Bouncing Boy to put out the fire.

"I'm comming." he told her.

"Bouncing Boy! Triplicate Girl!" shouted a voice a few meters to their right.

"Brainy?" Bouncing Boy said in surprise. "Where are you?"

"We've found a field where we're going to hold the competition. It is approximately two miles in front of you."

"Got it Brainy!" Triplicate Girl shouted and then turned to Bouncing Boy. "Why didn't he show himself?" she asked him.

"Maybe he didn't want us to think he was attacking us?" said Bouncing Boy.

Triplicate Girl looked distressed. "I hate not being able to trust each other anymore." she said. For the unteenth time since they set up their camp site she started to cry. "I don't like this Bobby." she whispered, calling him by his real name.

Bouncing Boy walked over to her and held her close. "I know Amy, but there's nothing to be done. It's like..."

"If you compare this to one of your stupid horror films I'm gonna hit you." she cut him off through sobs. It didn't sound as impressive as she would've liked, but Bouncing Boy had enough respect for her to pretend she got to him.

"Okay, Sweety. Okay." he rubbed her back until she gained control of herself once more and then they headed out.

"Lightning Lad!"

Lightning Lad froze and stuck an arm out to stop Saturn Girl.

"Bouncing Boy?" Lightning Lad asked.

"We're fighting in an arena we found about a mile and a half to your left."

Saturn Girl bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, we're on our way!" Lightning Lad called back.

"Come on!" he said to Saturn Girl not noticing her uneasyness.

"Hey Chief!"

Ace paussed and so did Lexi.

"Tech?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're fighting in a clearing about 1.3 miles southwest of you."

"Got it, Tech! We're on our way!" Ace shouted and took off with Lexi in the opposite dirrection of where they had been heading.

"Yo Bird Brain!"

Rev stopped and looked around. "Duck?"

"Yeah, we're meeting in some clearing near you guys."

"Where exactly is this clearing, Duck?" Tech asked looking around for the malard.

"I donna know, some where to your right I think... what do I look like, a GPS?"

Tech rolled his eyes and turned to Rev. "Can you..."

"Already-on-it,-Tech." Rev said in his usual super speed voice. He used his GPS power to locate the clearing. "It's-about-3-miles-to-east-of-us."

Tech wrapped his giant paws around Rev and kissed him softly on the forehead. "You're the best." he said. Then he took the blushing but pleased road runner's hand and started following him to the arena.

"Do you think that was wise?" I asked the android as I pertched in a tree, waiting for the others to come to the spot he and I had picked out. "I mean, that voice changer thing was cool and all, but what if they think it's a trap and don't show?"

"It is a trap." he replied.

I flicked my tail uneasily. "Yes, I know that. But it's a friendly trap. I mean, we're not trying to hurt them." I said a little hurridly.

"True, but some mild violence may arise in this attempt to save ourselves." he said examining some scanner thing. "They're here."

I jumped down from the branch I had been sitting on and landed on my feet next to him. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged as if to say "I like doing stuff like that, so sue me."

We watched as one by one the five other "teams" pushed through the bushes surounding the ten yard wide clearing. We were standing in the dead center, perfectly vissable for all to see.

"What gives?" Duck roared appearing in a flash of light right in front of me. "You lurred us here?"

"Not as dumb as you look." I shot at him standing my ground.

Brainiac 5 put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that read very plainly, "We're trying to team up with them, not make them want to kill us."

I took a deep breath. I had to _not_ be sarcastic for our plan to work and that was going to be hard. "Okay, okay. Yes, I did."

"Why?" Lexi asked looking at me puzzled.

"Uhhh..." I had to be the public speaker here. I had to be the one to convince them all to set aside any miss feelings and work together. It totally sucks to be me.

"Well, I called you all here... I mean we called you all here because what we're being forced to do is stupid. Team mates should not have to fight each other. Two teams who fight for the same cause should not have to fight each other. It would be better if we didn't waste time or energy fighting each other, when the real enemy is using us for sport."

"That's not what they're doing though." Lightning Lad said. "Now who's the one that doesn't understand?"

I glared at him and felt the fire rise in my eyes. I blinked hard then tried to calm myself with slow deep breaths.

"Lightning Lad, you're missing the point of what she's trying to say." Saturn Girl said. "She wants us to work together to take down the Time Scorpians."

"Yeah, but why should we work with you?" asked Duck looking at Saturn Girl. "If it wasn't for you guys, _we_," he indicated himself and the rest of the Loonatics, "wouldn't be in this at all. So why should we help clean up your mess?"

"Because if we don't work together then you don't get home. If we don't work together a lot of innocent people will die. If you can handle that on your sholders then be my guest and get out of my way, 'cause no matter if you're willing to fight or not I'm still protecting my city!" I shouted at all of them, even though I was looking at Duck. "Look, Brainiac 5 told me what happened last night. He told me all about you guys and the time traveling warp problem thingy, and he explained that those creatures will kill everyone in my city if we don't do what they ask or send them back. Well, I'm not going to sit back and watch my friends and family get their life force sucked outa 'em! And it's no one's fault that things happened the way they did. If you must blame someone, blame it on those scavanger guys who hit the divise! But you have to either grow up and be the heroes that are true to the oath you took, or go crawl under a rock and feel sorry for yourselves and continue pointing the fingures at others who are in the same predicument. If you choose the first one, then step to your right and listen up to the plan, if you choose the latter one, then get outa my way!"

Silence. That's all that was heard around the clearing as I finished my little monologue. I stood there with a determined expression, while on the inside asking myself where the hell all that came from.

A few minutes passed in which they all just stared at me. Then starting with Ace and Lightning Lad looking at each other and taking the first step, all but one came to the right. The only one that stood where they were was...

"Duck, get over here!" Ace shouted at the malard still looking at me.

"What you're saying is that we need to pair up with them and you to take those things out to get back home?" he finally managed to say.

"Yes."

"But those guys are... did you see... what are you..." he stammard turning vissably pale.

"What's the matter Duck, scared?" Ace said with a slite smirk.

"Are you kidding me? Danger Duck shrinks from no alian time traveling bug! No matter how horribly dangerous they may be." he said this last sentence under his breath.

"Good then get your gloting tale over here now!" snapped Lexi.

"And who says your the boss of me?" Duck asked looking at her defiantly.

Lexi didn't reply. She just stared at him and all of a sudden a pink beam shot from between her ears and zapped him right in the butt.

"Okay! Okay, watch the feathers." he yelped patting the singed end feathers and walking over to stand with his team.

"Good, now that we're all settled and accounted for... lets get started." I said turning to them.

**Okay, not the best work in the world... I know that... but be honest and don't forget to comment plz... I really appriciate comments... til next chapter!**


	7. Diseption

**Okay y'all... this chapter... i'm kinda plzd with it... i think it's epic and all... but... I don't know... hope you enjoy! **

Ch. 7: Diseption

Lightning Lad gritted his teeth as Shadowflames shot a fire ball at him. He wasn't liking this at all. He took aim and shot a bolt of lightning at her. A bolt of lightning that was diflected by one of those shadow shields of hers and shot right back at him. He sped to the left, narrowly missing his own attack.

Saturn Girl was watching the air born battle with a little aprihention. All Shadowflames needed to do was heard all of them in and then this contest would be over in a snap.

Lightning Lad flew down next to Saturn Girl as Shadowflames glided over to where they all stood. All of them, Legion and Loonatics, backed up into a clutter of trees that served as a corner they could retreat to.

"You think that'll help? I have all of you now. Your wisest move would've been to scatter like rats. But you just made this so much easier for me." she growled raising her hand. All of them huddled close together as black walls started rising on every side of them, boxing them in. "Now, it's going to get very hot!"

Brainiac 5 saw a small saddness in Shadowflames eyes as they stared at each other. The last thing he saw before a black lid cut off everyone's view of the outside world was her mouthing "I'm sorry".

The Time Scorpians had been waiting on the cliff edge. As soon as they saw Shadowflames and Lightning Lad leap into the air and start going at each other, they had flown a little closser to watch the action. They saw Shadowflames heard the others into a corner, and they saw her box them in a prison made out of shadows. And, they saw her set fire to the lid of the box.

She sank back down to the earth as they approached her and stepped of the black wheel she had been riding on. She had her back to the box, apparently she didn't want to watch her friends burn.

"Congradulations warrior, you have won the prize of time traveling." the leader told her.

"How exactly does this work? You give me magic pixi dust or a spell or something?" she asked looking at them hotely.

"No, one of us will go with you and do the actual time traveling." he responded.

"And how do you guys time travel? Don't you need something to travel in?"

"Not really. Our spears can create wormwholes that act like highways to the future or past." the leader explained.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." she sneared as she raised her hand again.

The Scorpians backed up into each other as the shadow of the whole field seemed to close in on them.

"Oh, and I'll take that." she said as a shadow hand reached out and grabbed the leader's spear. "Wish I could say it was nice meeting you, but unfortunately I hate scorpians." she said as a lid slid over their heads. Shadowflames raised her hand and ignited the whole box.

I watched them burn. Waiting for the fire to flicker out and make sure they were gone. But when it finally did go out, the box was blasted open, sending me flying backwards.

"Gotcha!"

I looked up and saw Brainiac 5 above me. He was looking at me with a small smile. "I believe I win. They broke through your box, so that'll be five dollars."

I groaned. "Fine. But I don't think this the right time or place for money exchange." I said grumpily as we landed by the others. I had let them out after grabbing the spear.

"Well, that didn't work." Duck said looking at me. "Now what do we do oh wise one?"

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" I asked him. "Now we fight while Tech and Brain Boy find away to work this." I handed the spear over to the coyotte who started examining it with a little too much inthusiasm on his face.

"Hey, don't get all mad scientist on us." I told him. He seemed to come out of his daze and looked at me. "Right, sorry." he said. "But it would be very cool if I could have a chance to dooplicate this. Not only is it a divice used to bend time and space, but it also has tramendous energy that when focussed and aimed, it can..."

"Yeah, it's a cool high tech weapon that can take you back home. Interesting, now do you mind just figuring out how to open a wormwhole for these guys to go into?" I said.

"Child's play." he responded and walked off with Brainiac 5 to examin the spear more closely.

Rev looked like he was about to follow them, but I held him back. "There's something I need you to do, Speedy." I told him.

He looked at me then, looked at Tech. "It's okay Rev, I'll be right over there. Just do your job and the sooner we can go home." Tech told him with a smile. Rev opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded.

"Now." I said. "You see the loose dirt on the ground here? I want you and Slam to create a smoke sceen around the Time Scorpians." I told him and the others. "You guys keep that up while Bolt Boy, Saturn Girl, Ace, Lexi, Duck, and I go up above them and aim fire."

"Why me? I can't do long distance attacks." said Saturn Girl. "I pass out after one brain blast."

"I know that." I told her. "Brainiac 5 explained all your powers to me... more or less anyways. But we need you to tell us where they are. We won't be able to see them, so you're our eyes. You can tell where someone is from their thoughts right?"

She nodded and I continued. "Now, you guys." I indicated Tiplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy. "Your jobs will come after we finish blasting these freaks."

They nodded and we turned to see that the only reason why we hadn't been attacked yet was because the scorpians were busy putting each other out. I had to allow a small smile as I watched one beat another with a singed, torn off peice of armor to get the fire off of him. It really was a comical site to behold.

"Rev, Slam, go for it!" I told them. They started racing around the scorpians, Rev running at top speed and Slam twisting around them with a small tornado replacing his legs. The rest of us waited till there was a sizable dust storm up before leaping into the air. All at the same time fire, lightning, brain blasts, lazers, and wierd energy eggs were fired into he midle of the caos; changing aim every now and then, following Saturn Girl's dirrections.

After about five minutes, I yelled at them to stop. Everyone slowed down and waited for the dust to clear to see what damage we did. About half of the scorpians were lying unconsious or worse on the ground. The others weren't giving us another shot at them. They pointed their spears at us as started attacking while they scattered in every direction.

"Yo! You two! Come on!" I shouted at Bouncing Boy and Saturn Girl.

"Alright!" I heard Bouncing Boy yell as he and Triplicate Girl entered the frey.

**Well? I know... again... not the best... but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be better... don't forget to comment plz!**


	8. It Sucks To Be Me

**Okay... this chapter is... well... graphic... if you have a weak stumach... can't handle a lot of blood... don't read... sorry... but some one gets injured bad in this one... but what'll happen now that a full out battle has happened? well read... if you can... and find out! **

Ch. 8: It Sucks To Be Me

Caos filled the field as every legioneer and loonatic, with the exception of Tech and Brainiac 5, advanced on the scorpians. I did my best to keep track of everyone as they fought three to four scorpians at once. _These are some strong souls._ I thought as I watched Lightning Land and Slam try to make a storm to take down six scorpians. And then to my left Duck, Bouncing Boy and Ace were trying to take down another four. I too was caught up in a battle with at least five.

I shot fire blast after fire blast, trying to scare them off of me so I could gain the upper hand. But they just lazily twirled those spears and the fire was blown out. Like some weird wind control or something. Okay, then. I'd just have to play their game.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of roughly carved wood. I strechted out my arm, holding the wood in my hand. At first glance, it would look like a capital T, but I had a little surprise for these spear weelding freaks. Holding on to it's neck, and pointing the top at the nearest scoripian, I screwed up my face, not taking my eyes off the scorpian, and thought, _sword_.

A long black shadow, sharper then their spears, came shooting out of the opening of the hollow sword hilt I had carved the previous night. I had made a replica of the weapon Matt had divised for me. A weapon that would've been easy to hide and sneak on this trip, but no. _I can't beat myself up about that now. _I thought. _It looks like they're about to do the honors on that one anyways. _"Okay." I muttered to the scorpian. "Come at me you over sized beetle."

We moved at the same time. He raised his spear as if to impaile me, but I blocked it with the flat of my newly made shade-blade. I knocked his spear to the side then steped the opposite dirrection and aimed for a vissable kink in his armor. But he turned round and I had to quickly block a second attack from the spear. _Okay, I have to take that from him before I can even hope to touch him. _But just as this thought crossed my mind, the other four I had been fighting had come up fast and started attacking from every dirrection.

I gasped as one of the spears entered my side, and as a bolt of lightning entered my body. I hit the ground on all fours, gritting my teeth and trying not to cry out from the pain. I raised my head and smirked at the alien bug who looked stunned to see that my flesh didn't turn black from the blast, although there was blood pouring everywhere.

"Sorry to inform you." I managed to splutter from a mouth full of blood. "That that wont work on me. I can't burn, or get electricuted or anything."

"But obviously you can bleed." the scorpian said turning me over onto my back by the shaft of his spear before yanking it roughly out. The blood that had filled my mouth was now falling back down, gagging me. I tried to block my throught with my tongue to keep the blood from choking me to death, but it was near impossible with a second wave of blood coming up as another spear was thrusted into me, in the same damn spot. _What a way to die. _I thought as my vision started blurring around the edges from the pain and lack of air.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard someone yell, and then a flash of blue white light as lightning blasted the five scorpians back from me. I was lifted up by a red haired blur and flown over to a safe place.

"Shadowflames!" another voice said as two green blobs came into my line of vision. I fought to stay conscious. They all leaned over me, try as I might to push them away. I needed to roll over, and fast. It was Tech who finally understood. "Stand back!" he ordered the other two and rolled me onto my stomach, holding me up by wrapping his arms around my chest. I opened my mouth, and... well... you can imagine.

I coughed and spluttered as the last of the blood came out.

"They're dead." I growled.

"No, you are if we don't stop that bleeding." said Brainiac 5. "They really did a number on you."

"Very comforting Brain Boy." I told him. "But I think your bed side manners could use some work."

"Tech, can you roll her back onto her back? I have something that... isn't the perficiant method, but it'll do the job, for now." Brianiac 5 said.

"Alright." Tech said, easing me back on to the ground. "Lightning Lad, we've got it from here. You go back out there and help the others."

"Kay."

"And Lightning Lad." Tech called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Watch after Rev for me, will you?"

Lightning Lad looked at the coyottee and finally seemed to get the relationship the two had. "Oh, yeah. Of course!" He called back and sped off to get back in the battle.

"This is going to hurt." Brainiac 5 said, trying to prepare me for what ever he was going to do. "Tech, you need to hold her down. She'll... want to fight back." He finished cleaning the majority of blood off my wond as he spoke.

"Okay." I felt huge paws on my sholders as Tech kneeled at my head.

Brainiac 5, crowtched down by my side, started counting. "1, 2,... 3!" and on three he dug something small, something sharp, and something painful into my side.

Ten minutes later he was rubbing some cream like substance onto my now closed wond.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I shouted, shaking from the shock of what he just did, and trying to keep my lips from quivering as I whipped my face dry. I'm a baby when it comes to this stuff, I know.

I sat up, resisting Tech's paws which were trying to lay me back down.

"You're welcome." Brainiac 5 said storing his tools back into a small poutch on his hip. "Now stay put."

"What? Are you crazy? I have to go and help!"

He stared at me and then shook his head. "Shadowflames, they didn't just tear your flesh, they tore something internal. I'm not sure what they did, but you're damaged good in there, and you need hospital attention. You move around too much and you could do some real damage. I just fixed your wond so you wouldn't bleed to death."

As if to enfesize his words, I coughed up some more blood.

"I don't care." I growled through gritted teeth.

I got up, unsteadily, and gripping my side I called my ride over to me.

"Shadowflames, this is highly erivisable." Brainiac 5 insisted.

"Screw it Brain Boy, if we don't stop those things, they're going to go after my city." I jumped on my fire wheel and sped off towards the action. I had an idea. A stupid idea, but it might work. If i've judge this guy's character...

He was in the center, fighting two at once. On my way over to him, my eyes wondered to the other battles. Ace and Duck were both on the ground, Ace, kneeling and shooting at a scopian, trying to keep him away from an unconsious Duck. At least, I was hoping he was just unconsious. Slam was holding one arm, blood visibly seeping from under his large hand, as Lexi was standing in front of him brain blasting a scorpian. Saturn Girl was grabbed and tossed, hitting a tree and knocking her out. Lightning Lad was keeping up a steady stream of electricity, trying to take down three scorpians at once. Bouncing Boy was bouncing all over the place, trying to knock scorpians in the head. But just as he passed one of them, they stabbed him with there spear. Triplicate Girl, or at least one of them anyways, made a grab for it, but before she could reach it, they lept up and kicked her, sending her back and landing on the ground. She skidded for about half a foot, leaving a shallow skid mark on the dirt, and layed where she stopped, not moving. The other two were busy trying to take the spear away from another scorpian, and one managed to get a hold of it, but the scorpian, with one of it's hands, slashed at her arm. Blood spilled freely from the gash, and the other one ran over to help, just to get blasted in a cross fire from a spear. The only one who seemed to be still moving vigerously was Rev. He was running around trying to get them to shoot at him, and when they did, he would move another one in the way, so the scorpians were kinda tak'n each other out.

I shook my head. I couldn't help them now, I had to get to the one in the middle. The one who had had been fighting the two triplicates.

"Hey you!" I called to him.

The leader of the Scorpians raised his head. "So you're still here." he called back. "All for nothing, you're mine warrior!"

"Yes, and you're mine. If you're willing to play a game."

"What game is that?"

"The game of servival. What else?"

"We tried giving you the chance to play, you refused."

"No, no. This is a different game. With the same meaning."

"Oh?"

_Yes! I got 'im! _"Yes, this is a game where only two people fight. And who ever wins, gets what they want."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. You see, I'm challenging you, to a formal duel. If you win then you get to do whatever you want. But if I win, then you and your buggy friends,"

"They're not bugs!" called out Tech. Everyone had stopped to listen to our conversation by now.

"Whatever!" I shouted at him. "If I win, then you and you followers go back to where you came from!"

The leader thought about it for a moment.

"Careful what you say." I told him. "Because whatever outcome, you have to honnor it. And I know you must."

Okay, so I didn't know that they _had_ to honnor it. I was just going by what he said to us earlier, about how they had to honnor the rule of giving they're savior the power to time travel.

"Fine! I'll play your game! On the understanding that it is just you and me, no one else!"

"Agreed!"

"Shadowflames NO! You wont be able to..."

"Don't tell me what I am or am not able to handle Brain Boy! This is my choice, and now, my fight. So stay outa it!"

"But..."

"Can it mutt! I'm not in the mood!"

Lexi looked up at me and then started her jet pack. She rose up to me and looked at me.

"You sure you can handle this guy?" she asked me. I nodded. She bit her lip.

She handed me my sword. I stared at it and then looked at her.

"Look, I don't know why you're all so worried about me."

"Cause you saved us from hunting each other down." she told me.

"So? You wouldn't have done it anyways. Look, just keep everyone back and make sure you're all looked at. Slam's arm looks really bad, and I know Bouncing Boy isn't feeling to great at the moment."

She nodded.

"I'll be fine Dude, seriously."

"I'm a girl." she said with a sheepish grin.

"I know. I call everyone that. Now git! And make sure everyone's okay. Or you'll see a side of me know one should ever see." I threatened, fire burning my eyes.

She nodded again, but before she left she threw her arms around me.

"DUDE!"

"Becareful girl." she wispered then went down and landed by Ace.

_She really views me as a friend._ I thought. Then I turned to the scorpian leader. "You ready?"

"More then you know!"

**Wow... this took forever to write... anyhow... Will she be able to fight? Who will win? Did I do a good job? Please let me know... especially the answer to the last one... in your comments! hope you enjoyed! **


	9. I Wont Give Up

**Okay... well... this is mainly a huge fight scene... still contains blood and stuff so again... if you can't handle it... please don't read... I don't want to cause any sickness or nightmares or anything... that'd make me sad :(... but if you can handle it... GREAT! Read on my friend... something happens at the end of this chapter that I think at least one of my friends will appricieate... I hope... he knows who he is... anyways... enjoy and remember COMMENTS!**

Ch. 9: I Won't Give Up

The field was clear. The Loonatics and Legioneers were huddled in the corner I had trapped them in earlier, Brainiac 5 tending to the wounded. The Scorpian army, or what was left of it anyways, was lined up against the opposite side, facing my new found friends.

I had gone back down to earth and was now a few feet infront of the scopian leader. He grinned at me, waiting for me to gain my footing. I guess he had to respect a wounded advasary.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were ready?" I sneared, clutching my burning side.

"I am. But are you ready to defend yourself?"

These words took me by surprise. "Yes."

He charged, trying to impale me with his spear. He obviously had taken it from one of his fallen soldiers since his was still in the possetion of Tech and Brainiac 5.

I dodged the head and tried to cut it clean off the shaft with my sword, but what ever that weapon was made out of, it was strong. My shadows are harder then diomand and all it did was leave a dent in the staft.

The leader buckled under his weapon slightly as I brought my sword down. _So I was stronger then I, myself, had originally thougt. Good. _I stepped to my left as he gained his footing and tried to charge again. I was moving with my hand on my wound and was fighting with only one hand. I wouldn't be able to win if I kept that up. So I took a few deep breaths while I waited for the leader to turn around and face me, since I had moved behind him. This was going to be difficult.

He spun around and tried to jab me in the chest but I blocked it with the flat of my sword. I had to get a move on attacking him, cause I wouldn't be able to beat him with just defense iether.

I gritted my teeth and took my hand off my wound. The moment the preasure was gone, the pain surged. I gasped and almost fell from the agony of it. But I thought of my mom. I thought of Alexis, Oli, and their dad Carl who had stepped in after my dad had died. And I thought of Matt. I thought of how he and the others, along with the rest of the city would perrish if I let these freaks do what they wanted. _What type of stupid gamble did you make this time? Just look at you! Can you honestly hope to defeat this guy in your condition? Did you honestly hope to defeat him even if you were full strength? _These words, and others, raced through my mind as I fought to stay on my feet.

I shook my head, trying to clear it as the leader ran towards me. Appearently he was safe to take advantage of my injury now that the battle had really begun.

I swirled and avoided the spear that was thrusted at me. _At least I'm still fast enough to avoid that._ I thought as I avoided it again. I gained my ground and fought to clear my head. _I am NOT going to loose!_ I thought. I gripped my sword tightly in both hands and the blade grew a little more, and burst into flame.

"You're going down!" I shouted at the scorpian who looked stunned to see the fire. I swept it in front of him and a blast of fire shot straight at him. He quickly spun the spear and blew the fire away.

"Nice try." he sneared recovering himself from the shock. "But your little fire won't help you." and with that he shot a bolt of lightning at me. I spun my sword in one hand, creating a shield of fire that absorbed the lightning and then blew gently away.

"Nice try yourself. But you're not the only one with tricks." this didn't sound as impressive as I would've liked. At the moment I opened my mouth to speak, another wave of blood came pooring out. The metalic taste coading my tongue. Whipping my mouth with the back of my hand I stood my ground glaring at him. I could feel the heat in my eyes as the fire in them grew bigger.

His eyes, all four of them, started changing color. Now, instead of each being a different color, all of them burned a bright demonic red.

He ran towards me, but I blasted another jet of fire at him, whcih missed him by inches. I gritted my teeth as he snarled and tried to change direction. But I was too fast for him. I spun my sword again and shot a ring of fire out, with me in the center. He was hit. Stumbling back and gripping his top shoulder hissing, he raised his spear in one of his good hands and shot another bolt at me. It was coming straight for my head and seemed to have been turned to slow motion as I watched it come at me. I ducked, and as I did so, I swept my sword low, sending another wave of fire t'wards the scorpian. All at once things seemed to speed up to normal again.

It took me a while to realize what had happened. The world didn't slow down, I had sped up. I had gone through one of those adrenaline rushes Matt was telling me about. I felt a wave of gratitude for that special gift as I heard a yelp and saw that I had hit my target.

The scorpian was on one clawed foot. His top right hand was clutching his wounded sholder, the top left arm completely useless. The two middle hands gripped his spear, and the bottom two were clutching the foot I had hit.

"Tell me!" I called over to him. "Are you're insides burning yet?"

"What?" he asked looking at me through red angry eyes.

"You see. The interesting thing about my fire, is that when you get burned by it... some of it seeps into your viens. It's not a pleasent feeling believe me."

"Stupid Fox! Our bodies are filled with electricity! No fire will ever burn us in that sense!"

I gritted my teeth. These guys are tuffer then I thought. My secret weapon was rendered useless... or was it? _I still have..._ No, I couldn't use that. Not with the Legion and Loonatics so near. I looked at them to see how they were doing. Slam had his arm bandaged and Brainiac 5 was now looking at Bouncing Boy. Everyone else, who weren't unconsious, were watching the scene unfold before them. They all, with the exception of Rev who's superspeed had saved him, were bandaged in some small way or another. Triplicate Girl was kneeling by Bouncing Boy and Brainiac 5, trying to help in every way that she could. Lightning Lad was holding an unconsious Saturn Girl close as he sat against a tree, looking distressed as he kept his eyes on me. Duck lay by Ace who had done his best to make the malard as comfortable as possible, putting his own jet pack under his head as a pillow. Ace had an arm around Lexi who was crying softly as she stared at me. Slam sat on the other side of Duck, he too was looking at me with concern. And then there were Tech and Rev. Rev was sitting in Tech's lap and was shaking slightly as he burried his face into his shoulder... not able to watch the battle. And Tech, he had his arms around Rev, holding him close, and was looking at me with worry filling his eyes. Even Brainiac 5 would give in and take a quick worried glance at me every now and then, try as he might to keep focussed on Bouncing Boy.

"KHahahaahahahaha! What's the matter, run out of tricks?" the scorpian let out a merciless kackle as he watched me look at my friends.

I felt my fur shift slightly. _No. I had to remain calm._

"Remember. You can't have any help. You're on your own." and with that he rose in the air letting go of his injuries and waiting for me to follow.

"That's the way I like it!" I shouted after him, then lept on to my ride as another wave of blood came up and spewed over me. I whipped my mouth again and grimised as another surge of pain shot through my wound, sparp, almost unbearable.

I leaned my weight back on the circle, as it dipped down a little I shot forward. The scorpian was waiting for me just a few feet in the air. As I raced t'ward him he dogded me and aimed his spear.

My screams echoed around the clearing. He dragged me off of my ride and held me airborn by the shaft of his spear that was dug deep into my side once more. I fought to stay concious as he held me there, laughing. "Is this the best you can honestly do? You must be the weakest one of your kind. I've been going easy on you!" He jerked his spear and I flew off, landing hard on the forest floor, on my injured side nonetheless. I howled again as I landed. I lay there for a few seconds, catching my breath. _I'm damn lucky I didn't break anything._ I thought as he landed gently, suporting his weith on his spear as he still couldn't stand on his burnt foot. They might have electricity running through their viens, but they could still get burned on the outside.

"Just give up." he sneared at me. "You can't beat me... and my soldiers and I are getting hungry."

These words hit home. I thought of everyone again, mom, Matt, Alexis, Oli, Carl, and even Mr. Rottle. All of them were in danger. I started struggling to get up. I was on all fours, my fur was stiffening, my limbs wer becoming more animal like. My tail was getting bushier, my whole body was lengthening... and the pain was becoming a distant throb. Blood poored from my wound and mouth as I got to my feet. I was changing, and there was no stopping it.

**So... what's her secret weapon? What is she turning into? All answers in the next... and hopefully final... chapter! This is turning out to be longer then I thought it'd be... so much for short story... oh well... maybe I'll do a one shot with Tech and Rev next... I love that couple so much... anyhow hope you enjoyed it and once again... COMMENT!**


	10. The Beast Within

**WARNING: For those of you who can't handle blood, growling beasts, nightmarish images... plz don't read... I don't want to cause anyone having to go into theropy... if you can handle that stuff... and even better like it... then read on my friend and enjoy! **

**So what do you guys think will happen now? Getting intense right? plz say yes... I don't want to be marked as a dork... though it might be too late already...**

Ch 10: The Beast Within

They all stared. Slam had had to grab Lightning Lad and Triplicate Girl had had to grab Brainiac 5. Ace was holding Lexi tightly. All three of them had made a movement to go and assist Shadowflames who had landed just ten feet in front of the group of heroes. Now all eight of them were starring, worry replacing fear, as their comrad transformed.

She grew more beast like with every twitch, with ever growl and snarl. Her teeth sharpened and lengthened. Her fur shifted and stiffened a little. Her tail grew bushier and claws came out of her hands that were becoming more paw like. But the most frightning transformation were her eyes. Their usual dark green had darkned to black, then started turning red. Well... her visable eye turned red. Even in this all fox state her red bangs still covered her right eye. Although her black hair seemed to merge and become part of her fur... even changing color to match the orangish-red of it. The beast rose its head and let out the loudest snarl yet. Then it charged the scorpian head on, blood splattering on the ground from its side and mouth.

The Scorpian, though visably shaken by the sudden transformation, lifted his spear, ready to impale her once more. But the creature clamped its jaws around the shaft and yanked it out of the scorpian's grasp as it pushed him back with its front paws. The shaft snapped in two and fell, sparking feebly, to the ground. The scorpian stared at his now useless weapon and then stared at the creature coming at him, ready for another attack.

_Okay._ He thought, preparing himself. _If that's the way you want to play._

He rose in the air a few feet out of the creatures reach, or so he thought, and started to transform himself. The beast lept up and slamed the scorpian down with one of its giant paws. The scorpian let out a loud cry as he landed on his back and felt one of his wings breaking. He laid there, unable to fly, and unable to walk. His transformation finished, he crawled over to the creature who saw that the alien's body had also changed. Its wings were biger, his teeth were also sharper, along with the claws on his good foot.

"Hahahahaha! Pathetic!" laughed Shadowflames. The Legion and Loonatics cringed when they heard her rough deep voice, not at all like her human, or even anthro voice. "Your mine!"

Brainiac 5 noted that in this state, she didn't talk normally. He wasn't talking about her voice, but she didn't move her mouth at all. It was like she was using telepothy but that wasn't quite it. He couldn't understand it.

Fire flared in her eyes as she pounded the ground with one paw, geting ready for the kill. But before she could, the scorpian raised one of his arms and managed to punch her hard in the chest, sending her flying back.

She twisted in thin air and landed on ther feet, digging her claws in the ground as she skitted to a hault. Blood still flying everywhere from her wound. She bounded forward again and pounced on top of the scorpian, holding him down.

"NO!" the scorpian yelled as he felt the brute land on him and blood dripped down on his face.

"Don't worry." the beast growled. "I'm not going to land a fingure on you."

The scorpian shook, scared and confused by her words.

The sun had been right behind the scorpian when Shadowflames attacked, and right before she pounced, she mentally grapped his shadow.

"Now, you're going to find out what happens to those who threaten my city." And with that, his shadow, now solid and still in his form, walked over to her. She opened her mouth wide and bit down hard on his neck. A second later a loud SNAP was heard around the clearing as the scorpian's shadow fell, and the scorpian beneath her went limp, his head rolling to the side, off his sholders.

Shadowflames lifted her head and let out a growl, staring at the other scorpians. "You honor your word! I won, now you leave!"

One of the scorpians walked up to her and made a bow. "Let us have the honor of taking our leader home with us." He said.

Shadowflames growled then got off the body. The scorpian bent down and with his top two hands picked up his leader's head, with the middle two, the body. He turned his back on the fox beast and raised his spear with his bottom hands and blasted a bolt of lightning in the air. Where the bolt blasted apart, a wormwhole appeared. All the scorpians rose in the air and allowed themselves to be sucked in. The one who had oppened the portal turned back around and faced the creature who made a deep growl.

"Thank you." He said before rising himself and entering the swirling blue and white whole.

Shadowflames stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds before she colapsed on her side.

"Shadowflames!"

I heard them call my name, but I couldn't answer. Something was blocking my tongue from moving.

I felt someone roll me on my back and felt what ever had been blocking my tongue seep down and start choking me.

"Don't do that Chief! Roll her over, but keep her held up!" I heard someone yell.

I was rolled over onto my stomach and lifted up a little, a pair of arms wrapped around my chest to keep my face from hitting the ground.

All at once a wave of blood came out, splattering all over the ground beneath me. I was dizzy, my vision was blurry, and above all else, I was tired.

I reached up and tried to push who ever had me away, but I wasn't strong enough.

"It's okay Shadowflames. You're okay." I heard a female's voice tell me softly.

"Let's get her over here. I need to stop her bleeding now. She's lost so much already it's amazing she's still alive."

I was lifted in someone's arms and carried over somewhere.

"No, don't." I muttered. "Just take care of the others, I'll be fine."

"Everyone else is stable, you're not." someone told me. I opened my eyes a little, trying to make out who was carring me.

"You're okay, I've gotcha ya." a red haired figure said. Lightning Lad?

I looked down at myself, I was again human.

"Whait! You can't help her Brainy. She needs medical attention at a hospital."

I was going to protest but couldn't find the strength. All I managed to do was caugh up a little more blood.

"Is there anyone near here?"

"Let me check."

"Saturn Girl?" I asked.

"She's checking to see if there's anyone we can give you to. It'll be okay." I heard one of the girls say. Lexi maybe?

"Bouncing Boy?"

"He'll be alright. He's just gotta rest."

"But..." I couldn't think. I could barely talk... I drifted into darkness. The last thing I heard was one of them saying "Come on Shadowflames, stay with us girl."

**Is she going to live? Is this story nearly over? I'm deafenately not ending it... but soon... the battle's done so now I just have to do some wrapping up and it'll be all set to go... hope you enjoyed and plz don't forget to COMMENT! thank you... **


	11. Goodbye

**Okay... so if you're this far then that means you must relly like the story so far... or you just got board and wanted to see if the end was better then the begining... well... I wanted this to be the last chapter... but I've got one more... mainly for TechxRev... so the last chapter... if you don't like that stuff stay away... you wont miss out on anything important... plz enjoy this one though... there's nothing but talking in this one... promise... but there are some references to events and characters that will be in the novel that I'm writing for my OC... just ignore those if you get lost... you don't have to worry about it... **

Ch. 11: Goodbye

Beeb. Beeb. Beep.

_Crap! Not again! _

I opened my eyes. Sure enough, there was no mistaking that smell. I was in the damn hospital.

I groaned as I tried to raise my head.

"Oh thank the heavens you're alright!"

"Mom?"

"I'm here Sweetheart."

"What...? Where...? How...?"

"I think you're leaving out why and when." a familar voice rang out.

"Matt!"

"I'm here too."

"Lex! How did I...? What happened?"

"Now that's a story you need to tell."

"Mr. Rottle?"

"We found you about a mile away from the camp site. You were bleeding pretty badly. We thought we'd lost you there for a moment." my favorite teacher walked into my line of vision smiling, though the concern and worry hadn't left his eyes. "What happened? We'd looked for you ever since sunrise."

"I'm sorry. I got up in the middle of the night to... err... go to the bathroom and I was on my way back, but I think I got lost. I know someone came up to me. Cause I thought it was strange that someone was wondering around in the woods at night, they weren't part of our group, I know that. But I can't remember what happened. I just remember something stabbing me and me running and collapsing. How did you find me?"

"You were calling for help. Can you remember anything about the person who approached you?" Mr. Rottle asked.

Carl, who I hadn't noticed before, suddenly looked very business like. He was the chief of police after all, he was now very curious about the stranger.

"No." I said. "I think they must've given me a drug or knocked me out or something."

"Sam, your tox screen came back negative and the doc said there was no blunt trama to your skull." Carl said suspiciously.

"Look, I don't know! All I know is I don't remember!"

"Okay Sweety, it's okay." my mom said soothingly, stroking my head softly. She glared at Carl for getting me upset.

He let out a sigh and then nodding, reached over and kissed my forehead. "Alright, Girly." he smiled as I protested to his nick name for me. "Jen, I'm going to go get something to eat, care to join me?"

My mom looked at me. She had dark circles under her eyes. "Go." I told her. "And then go home and get some sleep Mom, seriously. You look terrable."

"Okay Sweety." she gave me a kiss and then walked out the door Carl was holding open. "Dave?"

"Sure." Mr. Rottle said, giving me a squeeze on the hand before leaving. "Take care Samantha. I'll see you Monday"

I nodded, cringing as he used my full name.

"You two, tell either Jen or I when you're ready to leave, we'll be in the cafeteria." Carl said to Alexis and Matt. They nodded and moved closer to my bed as Carl closed my door behind him.

"So... what really happened?" Matt asked.

I rolled my eyes. Of corse, he can always tell when I make up a story, especially one on the spot.

"You guys aren't going to believe this one."

"Wow." Alexis said. She had tear tracks on her face. "Oh Sammy." she leaned in and gave me a hug.

"I'm okay Lex." I muttered. "I'm just swore."

As I told my story, it became clear that my side was hurting pretty bad.

"So, how long have I been in here?" I asked as she sat back.

"About a day and a half. They brought you in last night and have been doing nothing but surgery and blood transfusions on you ever since. You were a mess."

"What was the surgery for? I mean... what did they have to do?"

"Well, part of your inner tissue was all slashed from the sounds of it, and I think you had something punctured but I'm not sure. Whatever those spears hit, it must have been pretty bad because they were working on you for about eight to ten hours. And then you had to go through all these blood transufions through and after surgery. They said you can't be moving around too much for at least a month... but knowing you, you'll brobably be back out on the field by the end of next week." Matt said.

I grinned. "Probably."

"By the way, what happened to the Doberman?" he asked.

"He got hit. I don't know if he's alive or not."

"But." Alexis said. "Why didn't they take him too? I mean, they mistook you for one of the others, why not him too?"

"They probably would've, but I think they thought he was attacking them." I said.

We talked a little bit more about other things. I told them about Randle and bot of them howled when I told them how I got back at him and made him look foolish infront of the other kids.

Matt told me that Kyle still hadn't been to school.

"That's wierd. That's what? A month now, hasn't it? I mean, the dude's as bad as they come in some respects but he's always at school."

"Hmmm... Don't you think it's odd that he stopped coming to school right when Shadowflames started apearing?" Alexis asked.

I thought about it. She could be the world's dumbest blonde most of the time, but she's always been quick to pick things up.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

Matt's watch beebed.

"Damn it!" he yelped. "I have to be home now! My folks are gonna kill me!"

"Since when do they care?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "And more importantly, since when do you care?"

"Since mom called up a family theropyst two days ago. We're now to have family night once a week and tonight is the first week. I'm so dead." he explained.

"Well, then git!" I told him.

He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. "See you tomarrow Sam."

"Yeah, yeah." I said turning a little warm as we embrased.

I waved as Matt and Alexis left.

"Glad to see you alive."

I jumped half way off my bed. I had just put my head back and closed my eyes.

"Damn it! A little warning next time." I hissed as the Loonatics and Legion crawled through my open window. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we couldn't leave with out saying goodbye." Lexi said.

"So you know how that spear thing works?" I asked indicating the alien weapon Tech was holding.

"Of corse." Tech said with unmistakeable pride.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Triplicate Girl as I stared at my blankets.

"You guys saved me after you saw what I was." I said.

"Of corse. You saved us." Lightning Lad said. "You might be anoying and irritating at times kid, but you're still a hero."

I felt my face burn red.

"Thanks." I muttered, only because no sarcastic remark came to mind at that point.

They all stared at me.

"Okay, I think we might have the wrong room here." Duck said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You just said 'thank you'...". he said.

I rolled my eyes and lifted a hand, not to easy seeing how it was strapped to a bunch of tubes and wires. I tried not to think about it as I gestered with one fingure for a shadow to peel of the wall. It wrapped itself around Duck's bill and I turned to the others as he struggled to get it off.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked them.

"Now." said Brainiac 5. "But like we said, we wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"I'm fine." I said as Duck continued to struggle with the shadow.

It wasn't until he almost smashed into one of my machines that I took it off. Ace caught hold of his elbow and steadied him as the shadow fell off and floated back to it's possition on the wall.

"Well... I guess t'is is goodbyes, t'ens... uhhh?" Ace asked stretching out a hand.

"Yeah, I guess." I said taking it. He bent down and gave me a hug. "Takes care of ya self d'ere Sam."

I blushed. "How long were you guys floating out there?"

"Not to long Girly." laughed Lightning Lad. He bent down and gave me a hug too.

My eyes flared up but instantly I felt drained. "You're lucky I'm in a hospital Bolt Boy." I told him. He laughed and steped aside so the others could say goodbye also.

When 'goodbyes', 'take cares', and a whole lot of hugs were exchanged, they all stood in a group facing me.

"Well?" I asked. "Aren't you going to go now?"

"Yeah, we are." Tech said. "Just trying to get this too... there we go!" He pointed the spear out the open window and a portal similar to the one the scorpian called up appeared. They all walked over to the window and waved before they jumped through. Lightning Lad, Ace, and a few others gave me little salutes, tapping their two fingures to their temples then jabbing them out to point at the sky. "See ya!" they said.

"If we're lucky, no you wont." I said saluting back.

**Well... how'd you guys like it? you can still read ch. 12... it's just telling what happens when they get back home and like I said... more for TechxRev fans then anything else... don't forget to comment! **


	12. Home Sweet Home

**WARNING: Okay, this chapter is mainly dedicated to TechxRev... the others are in here too... I covered everyone... but it's centered around them... sorta... there's kinda a heated scene between them... so don't read if you don't like... plenty of warning here people so don't blame me if you don't read this...**

Ch. 12: Home Sweet Home

"Here's where we get off." Tech said pointing to a side portal as they all floated along the wormwhole. "See you. Thanks for everything." The Loonatics called out as they headed for the 'door way'.

"No problem! Thank you too." Saturn Girl said as she and the rest of the Legion moved on.

A blast of light and then...

"Okay, Loonatics. We're home." Ace said.

Duck ran straight to the coutch and flopped down turning the tv on. "Oh Misty Breeze! I've missed you! It's okay, your number one fan is back!" he exclaimed, looking up at his idol.

Slam shook his head as he watched Duck. Then ran straight for the kitchen. Ace shook his head and laughed softly at both his team mates crazyness as

he brought Lexi into his arms. "Well? Are yous gona run off to your cd's now?" He asked looking at her.

"Nope, not unless you're going to run off to the simulator." she replied.

"Nah, I t'ink I've had enough work out for a whiles." he grinned.

"Great! Then what do you want to do? It's not like the city's in danger right now." Lexi asked.

"I've gots an idea." he smirked down. He released his hold and grabbed her hand leading her to his room.

"Tech?" Rev asked quietly looking up at his coyottee.

"Yeah Rev?" Tech asked. They had already left the others. Tech kept his promises. They were in his room and were sitting on his bed. They had gotten into their 'lay back' clothes, Rev in a pair of jeans and a plane red t, and Tech in a pair of tan slacks and a green button down collar shirt with the top three buttons undon. Rev was in his lap and was holding on to him tightly.

"I'm sorry I was such a baby." Rev was talking slow again. _Not a good thing. _Thought Tech.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tech asked grabbing Rev's face to force the bird to look him straight in the eye. "You were the one who knocked out the most scorpians. You were NOT a baby!"

"But, I was the only one who cried. Apart from Lexi." Rev said.

Tech pulled him close to his chest and stroked his dawn on the top of his head. "That just means you care. That does NOT make you a baby. Actually, you caring so much for others is one of the top reasons I love you so much."

Rev allowed himself a small smile. He felt calm, and safe in Tech's arms.

Tech lifted Rev's face to meet his. Their lips met and the kiss was deepened as Tech leaned back on the bed.

Rev broke the kiss long enough to say "You promised just you and me for as long as I want?"

"You got it Love." Tech replied a little breathless.

A devilish smile crossed Rev's face. "How about... till next week?"

Tech stared, then let out a laugh. "We might have to shorten that down just a little. Let's start off with 24 hours and see how we feel after that." Tech smiled, his head tilted to the side a little as he looked up into his lover's eyes, stroking his blue feathers.

"Fair enough." Rev said, stoking Tech's brown fur. "But before we go any further... I think we both need a shower. Your fur is really matted."

Tech laughed again. He sat up and lifted Rev in his arms. "If that's what you want Love, then a shower it is." and with that he carried Rev into his bathroom.

"Looks like we've made it!" Lightning Lad exclaimed as the image of their headquarters came into view.

"Thank goodness." Saturn Girl said hugging Lightning Lad.

"We're home!" Triplicate Girl squeeled throwing her arms around Bouncing Boy.

"Hey Brainy where ya going?" Bouncing Boy asked as the android made his way t'wards his lab.

"I'm going to put a protective shield around all our time traveling tech so that this doesn't happen again." Brainiac 5 stated plainly. He was trying not to think of how much he was missing Shadowflames. Why did she get to him like this?

"Oh, if that's what you're aiming for I got a better idea." Bouncing Boy said with an evil smirk. He reached up and lowered his goggles.

"Bouncing Boy." Brainiac 5 said warningly.

"Bonzi!" Bouncing Boy yelled bouncing past Brainiac 5 t'wards the lab.

"Bouncing Boy you stay away from my lab!" Brainiac 5 shouted running after him.

The other three shook their heads laughing.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" a tall black haired girl in a long white suit with matching cape floated up to them.

"Hey Phantom Girl, you're not going to believe what we just went through." Triplicate Girl said a little exhaustedly.

"Oh, I think we can handle it." an even taller grey man dressed in an oragne and burgandy red suit said, his yellow eyes alight with interest.

"Sam, be careful!" my mother called after me.

"Mom, I'm fine!" I called back, just as I lost my balance and almost stumbled down the stairs.

"Sam!"

"I've got it! I'm okay!" I gritted my teeth and gripped the hand rail tightly as I made my way up to my room. I was still really weak and couldn't wait to get to my bed.

"Don't push yourself to hard now, young lady. You were a joy to have but we'd rather we didn't see you again for a little while." the doctor's voice rang in my ears. His response to my grumbling about having to be discharged in a wheel chair.

"I can walk." I told the nurse.

"No you can't, not very far before that side of your's gives out to the pain." she told me. "Just sit and be quiet like a good patient."

I shook my head a little at that response. "Just sit and be quiet like a good patient." I muttered. "Yeah, when I become paralized and get my voice box removed." I was in pain again, so my sarcasm was getting worse, like it always does when I'm mad about the little things I can't control. Like having an electical spear shoved right between my rib cage and stomach muscle. I winced as another jab of pain shot through my side. The doc said I could take asperine or bufferin or something like that if it got to bad. I reached the bathroom and opened the cabninate. Yeup, a whole new bottle of buffrin. My mom's always prepaired. I poped one in my mouth and swallowed it along with like three cups of the water.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and made my way to my bedroom. I hadn't felt this bad since that beeting I took from Kyle Anderson. I sighed as I saw my bed in front of me. _My sweet, warm, soft, bed._ But just as I took the first two steps into my room I lost my balance again and fell. BANG!

"Sam!" my mom called. I could hear her comming up the stairs.

"I'm fine! I'm okay!" I shouted at her.

I sighed as I lay there. _Aww my not so sweet, not so warm, and not so soft floor. _I thought as I gathered strength to get up. _I missed you too, but right now I really want my bed. _I was talking to my floor. I let out a pathetic sigh. Oh yeah, I was completely loopy right now.

I pushed my self off the floor and stumbled over to my bed where I allowed myself to collapse. I kicked off my shoes then, clothes still on, I currled under my covers and reached up to turn the radio on. I sighed as Jim Dale's voice filled the room reading Harry Potter (talking books, one of my mom's desperate attempts to get me to read something other then comic books) filled the room.

I snuggled deep in my sheets, and burried my face in my pillow, clutching one of my stuffed animals, a brown dog, close to me. _Oh yeah, fighting evil is fun and all, but nothing beets home sweet home. _I thought as I drifted into a drugged indused, but peaceful nonetheless, sleep.

**Okay... I'm not the greatest love writer in the world... actually I a bunch of love crap sickening... unless it's done right... I tried to do it right but I don't know how it came out... plz let me know how you liked it... and the rest of the chapter... and plz don't flame me or anything... you were warned in the last chapter and you were warned in this chapter that it contained TechxRev so if you read it that's your fault... hope you liked it! **


End file.
